A True Test of Lovers
by Shinryudan
Summary: Romeo and Juliet have been brought back to life. Yet their true test does not lie in inheriting the throne. What happens when Juliet bears Romeo's children? Turns into a crossover midway. Rated T for mild language and explicit material.
1. Their Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo X Juliet.

It was a bright summer's day, and two people, man and women lay on the ground hand in hand. They were so close, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"My beloved Romeo." Juliet said.

"My sweet Juliet." Romeo said in reply.

The spirit of the Escalus was moved by Romeo's devotion to Juliet, when she was sacrificed so that Neo Verona might stay afloat in the sky.

The spirit then lent its own power to revitalize the twin trees, with their roots at the bottom of the sea. Also, having taken pity on the tragic lovers, they were revived by the spirit's power.

Their love for each other had remained unchanged. Their vows and prayers for one another transcended death itself. It had been a month since the continent fell from the sky.

Romeo helped Juliet up from the ground. Their clothes were the same from when they died, only Juliet's wings were gone.

"We needn't make a scene by reappearing so suddenly." Romeo said.

"Especially in the heart of the city, where the populace might fall into chaotic rejoice." Juliet said.

Knowing this, they went through the secret passage into the house that Juliet used to occupy before the coup d'etat of Prince Montague.

"A quaint home you used to live in." Romeo said, as he looked around.

"It was fine for our purposes, especially as we had to hide me from your father for so long." Juliet replied.

Right outside the door, another man and woman with a child in her arms stood. This woman was also pregnant.

"Benvolio, it's been so long since we were last here. I remember when she was just a little girl, and I used to brush her hair, the color of scarlets in bloom." Cordelia said.

Romeo and Juliet quickly hid inside Juliet's room. Her armor was crumbling, threatening to expose her body. Juliet, with Romeo turning the other way, changed into the dress she wore to the Rose Ball.

Downstairs, Cordelia, with her child and Benvolio, looked around the old kitchen and living room.

"This brings back so many memories of when we hid here. It also reminds me of her sixteenth birthday." Cordelia said.

The baby started to shift in its blankets, and Cordelia quickly took it from Benvolio.

"Hush, Viola, my sweet. Mama's here." Cordelia whispered to her tiny daughter.

Benvolio suddenly heard incomprehensible chatter from Juliet's room.

"Romeo, we need to hide! If a fuss is made, our secrecy is compromised." Juliet said.

They were hiding in her closet, which was quite cramped.

"Cordelia, my dear, I think a noise is coming from Juliet's room. Let me take Viola. I imagine that you'll want some privacy there." Benvolio said.

Cordelia gave her child to Benvolio, and went up to the room. She looked around the room, mindful of the still unborn child in her womb.

"Ah, Juliet. How we all wish you and your dear Romeo were still with us..." Cordelia said, sadly.

Juliet peered out of the closet, carefully starting to make her way towards Cordelia. She then began to shed a few tears, and broke out into a fast run.

"Cordelia, how I've missed you!" Juliet said.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Cordelia said in shock.

"'Tis no trick, my friend." Juliet said.

"Juliet, you're alive! Benvolio, you must come up here!" Cordelia said.

"Coming!" he replied back.

As soon as Romeo heard Benvolio was coming up, he also ventured out of that cramped closet.

"Cordelia, what is-" Benvolio said, struck with awe, as he saw his old friend alive and well.

"Benvolio, it is good to see you again, my friend." Romeo said.

Seeing Juliet as well, with Cordelia in joyful tears, he was in absolute shock.

"How is it that you are still alive?" Benvolio cried.

"We were revived by the power of Escalus. However, we would prefer to keep our existence known only to our closest friends: Conrad, Antonio, the like." Juliet said.

"I see..." Cordelia said.

They all went downstairs, to catch up on things.

"In your absence, we had no sovereign or ruler who was legitimate. The Lady Portia refused to take power, but would act as an advisor if necessary. We looked for the one person who could possibly serve as a temporary ruler: Tybalt Volumnius di Capulet. Though he was an illegitimate child, he is still the only possible heir. Mercutio went mad, so he was out of the question." Benvolio said.

"Tybalt then inherited the throne. In the course of two weeks, he fell in love with Lady Hermione, the former fiancée to Romeo. They were wed only last week. Hermione has gotten past her love for Romeo and grudge for Juliet. Technically, you two are the only legitimate heirs, as of now. We will go tonight, during the dinner they are holding." Cordelia said.

Romeo held Juliet's hand, as she was nervous to approach not Hermione, but Tybalt. He had been a great help, as he reunited her with Romeo, and she owed him. The time would soon come when she would face him again.


	2. The True Heir

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo X Juliet.

That night, the four went to the banquet, which, ironically, was a masquerade ball. Romeo and Juliet made it imperative to keep their masks on the entire time until the dinner.

"Welcome, esteemed guests! Please enjoy the festivities, and later this evening, we shall discuss the advancement of our fair country, Neo Verona!" Tybalt said, wearing a suit of great finery.

Behind him, Hermione came from out of the shadows, having her own fair share of regalia.

After eating a little bit, Juliet and Romeo took to the floor, engaging in wild and beautiful dance. One woman described it as a whirlwind of splendor, yet at the same time, a calming breeze.

Finishing their dance, a wave of applause enveloped them, drawing the eye of Tybalt and Hermione. It was so great, that they were invited to sit by them during the dinner.

Cordelia said, "Don't worry! It will be good for you to speak with them in private."

When the feast finally came around, Tybalt said to Romeo, not knowing it was him, "My esteemed sir, your dance earlier this evening was of the greatest splendor. Your partner here was also well-accomplished."

"Thank you, my lord." Romeo said.

"You, my dear, were quite great. Your dress spun about as though it were a whirlwind, casting scarlet petals upon the air." Hermione complimented Juliet.

"Thank you for the compliment, my lady." Juliet said.

"Please, you needn't wear your masks any longer. Reveal to us who you truly are." Tybalt said.

"If we do, I must ask that you not take it as a great shock." Romeo said. Tybalt nodded.

Nodding to Juliet, they took off their masks, revealing themselves to who they really were.

Everyone gasped. Tybalt minded what Romeo had said earlier, and did not make a scene.

"Romeo? Juliet? How is it that you are alive?" Hermione said.

"By the will of Escalus were we brought to this world again." Juliet said.

"In that case... I am no longer the sovereign of this country. You are the true heir to the throne, however terrible your predecessor was. My last order as sovereign: I relinquish my crown to the true heir, and return to the parliament seat which I was given so long ago." Tybalt proclaimed.

Hermione was unfazed, as she knew the outcome. Everyone stood, and bowed to the new king and queen.

"Hail King Romeo Candorre di Montague and Queen Juliet Fiamatta Ars' de Capulet." Hermione said.


	3. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo X Juliet.

Though Tybalt and Hermione stepped down, they were not removed from power. In fact, they became two prominent members of Parliament. They were moved to a different wing of the palace.

Romeo and Juliet had finally inherited their birthright. Life seemed so utterly perfect...

"The moon shines so brightly, in envy of the brightness of thine eyes. Let such an inconstant thing admire and covet from afar. Even the crown upon the brow of Helios could not hope to match such perfect beauty." Romeo said, as he lay in bed next to his beloved.

"The star-maidens of heaven might yearn for thy embrace, though it would seem such a pleasure is mine to indulge." Juliet whispered into his ear.

Juliet embraced Romeo strongly, with a burning passion. Enraptured by her beauty, he engaged her. Possessed by both love and passion alike, Romeo kissed and embraced Juliet tightly. The two lovers could not be torn apart even by the mighty Jupiter, the lord of heaven. Venus might have indulged them, and multiplied their love tenfold, to her own desire.

The next morning, still each other's embrace, they awoke, smiling, yet again. Juliet got out bed first, and told Romeo to look away, which he did. After putting on her clothes, she turned away as Romeo started changing. But she could not help peeking.

After getting dressed, they addressed various concerns of the citizens and Parliament. The two, though engrossed with one another, proved to be capable rulers.

Juliet decided to help the poor children living in the streets, by building an orphanage. The eldest orphans, ranging in age from sixteen to twenty, looked after the young ones, and supported their home with their work.

Romeo, wanting to help the towns in country, sent soldiers out. They worked tirelessly, to improve the living conditions, and several new towns, including a mining town, were built, which improved Neo Verona's economy. He also ordered the building of bridges to the other landmasses away from the mainland. This would open the country up to the world.

Week after week, he had to spend time away from the palace to oversee the work. The day after the completion of the bridges, a letter was received from the palace. It had been three months since he last saw Juliet.

Lord Romeo,

A man from another continent has come to speak with you. We have had them wait in the guest house until your return. Also, Lady Juliet is in a dire condition, we think. They offered to examine her, but we needed your approval.

Romeo hastened his return home, and soon met the foreign guests.

"Hello, my name is Honda Kiku. I and my people have come from the country of Japan to extend a hand of friendship. I understand that your queen consort is ill? We have brought medicine and doctors with us. I myself am also experienced in such things." the man said.

Romeo was dumbstruck. People from a foreign land had already arrived?

"I thank you for your gesture of kindness. I grant you my approval for examination." Romeo said, semi-uncertainly.

Romeo led the foreigner and his doctors to the room Juliet was in. She looked exhausted, but not sick.

"Romeo, you have returned... And who are they?" Juliet said weakly.

"My love, these are foreigners from across the bridge. They have come to treat you, or so they say." Romeo said, his voice full of concern.

"Konichiwa, my lady. I am Honda Kiku. Our doctors and I will examine your condition. I'm terribly sorry, but my lord, you will have to leave the room. And we may need two maids in here to help." the man said, quietly, but with authority.

Romeo left the room, as did the other men in the room. He was pacing for two hours, wondering what was wrong with his dear Juliet.

After the time had passed, Japan called Romeo into the room.

Juliet was sleeping, and Romeo's face became full of concern.

"My Lord Romeo, nothing is wrong with the Lady Juliet. It is simply because no one noticed her condition earlier. It was quite obvious, especially with her lack of nutrients." Honda said.

"Please, good sir, tell me what has happened to her!" Romeo urged.

"Lord Romeo, the Lady Juliet is pregnant with twins." the man said, solemnly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Japan, Our Savior from the Far East

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo X Juliet or APH.

"Lord Romeo, your Lady Juliet is pregnant with twins. She has been suffering pain due to lack of nutrients. Most of her nutrients are being diverted towards the development of the fetus. She will need large amounts of fruits, vegetables, and carbohydrates." the man said.

"... She is with child? Thank you, Mr. Kiku. Please stay here a while, so that we may discuss relations between our nations." Romeo said, quietly.

"Thank, Lord Romeo. Please, there is no need for formalities. We are friends now. Please feel free to call me Japan." the man said.

"Thank you..." Romeo said, trailing off...

Romeo was happy, but he couldn't believe that soon, he would be a father. That was a large burden for him to carry. He led the visitors into the Parliament chamber.

"Welcome, fellow members of the Parliament! Today, we welcome our first foreign ambassador and visitor to Neo Verona! Please welcome Lord Honda Kiku!" Romeo said.

"Hello. Please call me Japan. Romeo-sama, should I take a seat in the lower balconies?" Japan said.

(For some reason, Romeo immediately picked up on Japanese suffixes and honorifics.)

"No, no! You are an honored guest. You will sit here, next to me." Romeo said.

"Also, today, I am proud to announce that our Lady Juliet is with child!" he said.

Suddenly, a great commotion broke out amongst the speakers.

"The queen is pregnant? An heir, so soon?" one said.

"With twins!" Romeo added.

Everyone gasped.

"There will be two heirs? What will become of this?" they said.

After everything was settled down, they proceeded to discuss relations with the Japanese.

"Lord Japan, please, tell us about your country. Your exports, imports, and the like. Also the culture."

Japan perked up, as he enjoyed telling these stories. He gave a long lecture about his country's history, and it's characteristics. Everyone listened intently, asking an occasional question or two.

"These people are so interested... Never have I seen such a group that was so intent on learning. Perhaps this is the first time they are opening their borders. Like I did...", Japan thought.

"Today, even though our involvement in with Germany and the Axis makes us targets of certain people, we have enjoyed a long period of prosperity, until the flooding of our nuclear reactors. Recently, we have been plagued by all sorts of problems. However, we will make it through, or so I believe."

After the lecture was over, the session was dispersed, and Japan was invited to stay a week longer.

"Is it all right that a few of my associates stay to live in your country a while? We are curious about your country as well. Also, I will call a friend of mine to help with Juliet's condition. He is somewhat eccentric, so please don't mind him. His name is Feliciano Vargas. His older brother is Lovino Vargas, who will be coming. He has a bit of a mouth, so please excuse anything he might say. the younger one we call Italy, and the older one we call Romano." Japan said.

"Of course, you are welcome." Romeo said.

Thus, a spiral of pasta-laden madness would begin...


	5. Obstetrics, Pasta, and Chibitalia

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo X Juliet or APH.

If you guys can suggest names for the children when they're born, please tell me!

Also, I'm thinking of sub-plotting Tybalt and Hermione. What do you think? Write your answer in a review! I will not be updating after next week, as I shall be away. So I will be trying to update ALL of my fics at the moment.

The next day, after Japan sent a letter to his friend, which was replied remarkably fast, at least in the eyes of Romeo and his people.

In three days, Italy and Romano arrived. Almost immediately, the two began flirting with the maids.

"Italy! Romano! You are being disrespectful to his Majesty!" Japan, said, almost mad.

"Mi despiace, il mio signore." Italy and Romano said, in unison.

"Voi parla italiano? Sono il Re Romeo Candorre di Montague." Romeo replied in fluent Italian.

Obviously stunned that he spoke their native language so well, they began to jabber away in Italian, before Japan stopped them, making them aware of another guest.

"Guten Morgen, my lord. I am Lilian Zwingli. Please call me Liechtenstein, if you prefer. Mr. Japan informed me of your queen's condition. My country has recently become specialized in obstetrics, and will be looking after her while she prepares for labor in six months." she said, much more confidently than before.

(Please note, that the fact Liechtenstein is an obstetrician (a doctor specializing in the delivery of children) and that her country produces many obstetricians is completely fictional. Also her confidence is fictional as well. I decided that I wanted to make her a bit more important.)

"Thank you, Japan. You've been a great service so far. I will make sure to repay you all in due time." Romeo said, overwhelmed with excitement.

Romeo ordered the maids to lead the guests to their quarters, and then Liechtenstein to Juliet's chamber.

In Juliet's chamber...

"Hello, milady. I am Liechtenstein, and I will be your obstetrician and personal physician until my services are no longer necessary. Allow me to assess your blood sugar levels, and your condition." Liechtenstein said.

"Thank you..." Juliet said, still quite weak.

"Hmm... Your sugar levels are quite low. You will need to be consuming large amounts of carbohydrates in order to supply energy to your body, as well as to the development of the feti. How have you felt over the last few months?" Liechtenstein said.

"Well, I've been feeling very tired, and light-headed. I've been hardly able to do anything without aid from a servant." Juliet said.

"OK... That should be all I'll need. Food will be sent in to help speed up your recovery. While you are pregnant, you should not consume any alcohol, such as wine, beer, ale, or vodka. Also, avoid any sort of drugs, like narcotics, anti-depressants, and painkillers." Liechtenstein told Juliet.

In the palace kitchens...

"Veeee~! They have so many high quality ingredients! Especially ingredients for pasta!" Italy said, in wonderment at all the food.

"Just look at these tomatoes! They're huge, plump, and juicy!" Romano said, with his mouth watering, especially thinking about all the food he'll be able to make with them.

"Italy, Romano! I need you to prepare a lot of pasta, and greens for Juliet. Her condition is critical, and she will need many nutrients to support it." Liechtenstein said, authoritatively.

"Maledizione... Work already?" Romano complained.

"Veee~! OK, let's get to work, Romano!" Italy said.

The two brothers immediately set about preparing many types of pasta, and sauces. Fruits, vegetables, milk, and other ingredients flew about. Many large bowls of pasta were made. Mountains of caprese salad were piled into serving dishes.

Romano, being the bigger of the two, and the vastly more flirtatious brother of the two, was made to stay behind against his will. Italy, oddly enough, contained himself. Against all odds, Chibitalia was sitting on the cart, for some unknown reason. Chibitalia was just like that: completely and utterly random.

Pushing the cart to Juliet's chamber, Italy loudly announced his presence. He allowed Chibitalia to keep Juliet company.

"Signora Juliet, I present to you the finest cooking of Italy for your pleasure!" Italy said. He left the room, and feasted on the left over pasta in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Chibitalia struggled to pull himself onto the bed, which was quite high for him. He was amazed at the sight of Juliet's womb, who caressed it gently.

"Excuse me for asking, la mia signora, but, are you having a baby soon?" Chibitalia asked, with all the innocence of a child.

"Why yes, little one. You are an adorable little boy. I hope one of my children is as cute as you." Juliet said, with a weak smile.

The little white-robed country was red in the face. He was totally astonished at the fact someone immediately realized he was a boy. He recently discovered that people initially thought that, while he was a child, he was a little girl.

Patting Chibitalia's head, Juliet said, "You are a good boy, for being at my side, while I am in this unsightly condition. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Your voice and personality remind me of Miss Hungary, who looked after me, when I used to live in Mr. Austria's house." Chibitalia replied.

Juliet had finished eating what she could. She had eaten at least six servings of salad and pasta each. She needed to provide food for both herself and her children. She then proceeded to fall asleep.

Chibitalia stared at her swollen belly, and gazed in wonderment. As he listened, he could hear the faint heartbeats of Juliet and her unborn children. The lullaby-esque rhythm made him drowsy. He too, started to fall asleep on the bed. From there, Chibitalia's relationship with Juliet would be the closest thing he ever had to having a mother.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I'll expand on Tybalt and Hermione later. Chibitalia never had a real parental figure, save for Austria and Hungary, so he finds one in Juliet. I will make sure that this all comes together later on. This will be quite long. In the next chapter, I will probably start on the Tybalt/Hermione sub-plot.

Translations:

Mi despiace, il mio signore. = My apologies, my lord.

Maledizione... = (More or less) Damn it...

la mia signora = My lady

Guten Morgen = Good morning

Voi parla italiano? Sono il Re Romeo Candorre di Montague. = You speak Italian? I am King Romeo Candorre di Montague.


	6. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo X Juliet or APH.

OK, there has been a one-month timeskip when this begins, just to put that out there.

Chibitalia wandered the Montague-Capulet estate, whilst munching on a bag of zeppoli.

"There are so many wonderful paintings here, just like Mr. Austria's house. Older me doesn't draw anymore, and older Romano thinks I'm annoying. I want to see if I can find painting supplies here." Chibitalia said.

Then, the tiny country came across a portrait of Tybalt and Hermione.

"Wait, this isn't of Romeo and Juliet. Perhaps it was former rulers. They're probably old now..." Chibitalia said, before an irritated female voice spoke behind him.

"Who are you calling old?" Hermione said.

"You're the lady in the portrait! I'm sorry, I assumed that the portrait represented traditional succession. I'll be moving along now. Just please don't eat me..." Chibitalia whimpered.

"It's fine, little one. I won't eat you. Now run along now, unless you need my help looking for something." Hermione said, kindly.

"Well, I was wondering if you had paints and brushes here." the little boy said.

"Why don't you head over to the royal painters? They should have a wide variety of paint." Hermione said.

Chibitalia then ran off in the direction of the painters' studio.

Hermione thought about the recent course of events. Romeo and Juliet had recently returned to the palace, apparently alive; tangible, and not transient specters. Then, it was discovered that she was with child, at the same time that foreigners had to come to the palace on the pretext of making international alliances.

"So much has happened..." Hermione said to herself.

Staring at the portrait of her and Tybalt, she thought about how she met and married him.

It was after the death of Romeo and Juliet. The bodies could not be recovered from the Tree of Escalus. The branches had entwined around them, capturing them in eternal embrace.

Hermione looked up at the now withering tree, pensively. She had fallen in love with Romeo, who in turn had fallen in love with Juliet. She had been so angry at her, thinking her an enchantress who had bewitched her betrothed.

Now, she forgave her, after learning of what had really gone on that night the Capulets were deposed: the cold-blooded murder of benevolent Lord and Lady Capulet, along with their entire family, save for Juliet. This was all in a struggle for power by Prince Montague, whose wife left him after learning of his treachery.

It had been discovered that the Prince Montague was a bastard child of Lord Capulet and a Montague woman, before the Lord Capulet married Lady Capulet.

Hermione felt immensely shaken and guilty for spiting the true heiress to the throne, and Romeo's lover.

Then she met Tybalt. He was in a similar position to Prince Montague. The illegitimate child of the Prince and a Capulet woman.

"I understand you were the fiancée of the passed Lord Romeo?" Tybalt said, when he met her.

"Yes, and now, I am alone. Being the eldest child of my father, I would inherit his power, but I am without a husband. Thus, that would make me illegitimate, as for becoming the new family head. I will be passed up in favor of my younger brother, who is already betrothed, but is nothing more than a child." Hermione said, with a little anger in her voice.

"I am sorry... But the Prince Montague left a note before his death. It is a list of alternative heirs to his power, and thus, who you would marry. Romeo is dead, and Mercutio insane, and unfit to rule. Though I was born of wedlock, I am the only remaining heir to his power." Tybalt said.

"Do you mean to tell me..." Hermione said, with shock.

"Yes. Your husband was always going to be undetermined, until you were wed in a chapel. And now, I am the only remaining person in line for the throne. Thus..." Tybalt said.

Kneeling before her, and presenting her with a new ring of engagement, Tybalt asked, "Lady Hermione, I, Tybalt Volumnius di Capulet, ask for your consent in arranged marriage. By law, I am to be your husband." Tybalt said.

Hermione was utterly surprised. This man was to be her husband, but only with her consent, would he go through with the union on his part. She could not deny how much he looked like Romeo, not to mention as kind. She was almost in love with this man.

"I accept your proposal." she said.

However, her acceptance was more in the interest of being legitimatized for her inheritance.

Thus, that was how she came to marry Tybalt. But now, she felt a deeper feeling for him. What was it? It was love.


	7. She's Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo X Juliet or APH.

Upon awakening from her sleep, Juliet felt more at peace with the world than she ever had before.

So much was going on in her life: being reunited in life with Romeo and becoming pregnant with his children.

It had been 5 months since the declaration of being with child had been made public. Totally, it had 7 months since she had actually become pregnant. Only now was she able to attend public events with her husband, and without a medical entourage to watch after her. Dr. Liechtenstein had declared her out of her critical state recently.

Romeo had invited several officials to the palace for discussion of some issues. This was the first time Juliet had emerged from her chamber since the announcement of her pregnancy. She came to the smaller dining room where more private meetings were held, being waited on by her maids.

"The orphanages' grants must be renewed within the month, otherwise we-" an official said.

He gasped, and rose and bowed.

"My Lady Juliet." he said reverently.

The other officials rose, turning in her direction, and bowed.

Romeo said in an almost hushed whisper, "By Jove..."

Romeo rose quickly and went to see his wife. She then suddenly buckled over, holding her stomach.

"Juliet! Are you alright, my dear?" Romeo said, concerned something was going wrong.

"It's nothing, it's simply the babies kicking. Because I'm having twins, it's mildly more painful." Juliet said.

The maids helped her up.

"Milady, we should probably assess your sugar levels now. The doctor said to do so before every meal. After we have done so, we shall take you to eat breakfast." one maid said.

The maids took Juliet back to her private chamber, and tested her blood sugars.

"Your sugar levels are perfectly normal." the second maid said.

"That's good..." Juliet said, quietly.

"Allow us to take you to breakfast. Or would you rather eat your meal in the privacy of this chamber?" the first maid said.

"No, I want to spend my morning with my husband. We've spent enough time separated as it is." Juliet said.

"We shall escort you to the dining room, and we will take our leave, if that is what you wish, your Majesty."

"Thank you. You two are a truly good maids. If only everyone in this world was able to enjoy the luxuries nobles can... " Juliet said smiling, albeit a little sad on the inside.

After escorting her to the dining room, the two maids left the room.

"Her Majesty is truly a benevolent soul. If only every person could aspire to be like her." the second maid said.

Back in the dining room, Romeo and Juliet ate their meal in silence.

"Romeo, one thing has occurred to me: we haven't chosen names for the children. It would be a shame if we didn't choose names in time." Juliet said.

"That's right. But I'd prefer to name them after we knew their gender, which we might not know until after the birth." Romeo said.

"Please excuse me, mein Lord und Dame." said a voice.

Romeo and Juliet turned to see the person speaking to them. They saw a tall blond man, with blue eyes. He had a sort of friendly face, but you could tell that he frequently broke into fits of rage, indicating a short temper.

"I am Ludwig Bellschmidt, but please call me Germany. I arrived about two hours ago." he said.

"We are pleased to make your acquaintance, Herr Germany." Juliet said.

"Sprechen sie Deutsch, ja?" Germany said.

"I have heard your predicament from both you, and Fräulein Liechtenstein. I can provide an ultrasound scan, if you like. This way, we may tell the genders of your children. Normally, we would have done the scan three months earlier, but the Lady Juliet was still recovering, I am told." Germany said.

Juliet turned to Romeo, and said, "We can find out whether we will have an heir or not. And we can name the children."

Nodding, and turning to Germany, Romeo said, "Herr Germany, we thank you for your offer. We would ask that you perform this procedure as soon as possible."

Germany then asked Juliet to wake up at five o'clock the next morning. This way, the procedure would be over with before breakfast.

The next morning, Liechtenstein, using Germany's ultrasound machine, performed the scan on Juliet.

They had to be very careful, as the feti were already in the later developmental stages. The process took an hour and a half, primarily due to having to being cautious. They also had to count on the cooperation of the children inside the womb.

After the entire ordeal was over, Juliet and Liechtenstein emerged from the operation room.

"My Lord Romeo, the Lady Juliet's twins are a boy and a girl." Liechtenstein said.

Hey people! I'm back from my off-time! Sorry it took me a bit to update this. I decided to have them have a boy and a girl. However, I'm a bit stuck for names at the moment. Have any ideas? Thanks!


	8. The Nursemaid from Afar

I don't own Romeo X Juliet or APH.

At this point in time, it is December 24, a few days before the babies are expected to arrive. Juliet had been confined to her chamber, again, in order to prepare for the delivery. Romeo, in order to ensure the safety of both his children and wife, had called for a personal attendant for Juliet.

The windows were closed, to keep out the cold, and Juliet was provided with a heater, in order to keep her healthy.

"Little Italy, come to my bedside." Juliet said.

"Yes, Signora." the little white-robed child said, desperately trying to get onto the bed.

While struggling, someone suddenly hoisted Chibitalia onto the bed.

"Hello. Are you Lady Hamsini Deshpande?" Juliet said.

"Namaste, Lady Juliet. I am Hamsini, but please call me India." she said, speaking with a thick South Indian accent.

(Note: by canon, India is a man, but I have created separate entities for South India and North India.)

The woman who Juliet was talking to was a dark-skinned woman, of medium stature. She wore intricate gold earrings, a beautiful silk sari, in the colors of the Capulet house, ironically.

Little Chibitalia was struck with wonderment at this strange, but beautiful woman from a strange land.

"I was called here at the request of Lord Romeo, to be a nursemaid, and a personal attendant. I have little to do in my homeland, having to bend to the whims of my older brother, North India. So I decided to come here, so that I might better my own position in comparison to his." she said.

"How interesting." Juliet said.

India helped Juliet out of her bed, while the two other attendants began to change Juliet's bedsheets.

The two women went on a walk about the palace. They discussed the different aspects of culture in their respective countries.

"I never realized how oppressed women might be in other lands. It's awful." Juliet said.

"It's getting better now, with women getting actual jobs, and not just doing menial chores at home." India said.

"Tell me, India, what do your people do for pleasure in your country?" Juliet asked.

"Well, we have several festivals, although they exist primarily in the South. One universally observed festival is Diwali, the Festival of Lights. It has an immense backstory to it, but I won't pester you with the details. Another is Navaratri, which is a festival lasting ten days, and nine nights. It celebrates the goddess Durga, who triumphed over a demon who tried to take her away from her husband, and fought him for nine days, and nine nights. The tenth day celebrates her victory." she said.

The Indian woman beamed with pride over her country's immense and deep culture.

"Your goddess must be very great indeed to have a ten-day and nine-night festival dedicated to her. Our patron goddess, Escalus, once held up our continent in the sky, in the form of two gigantic trees. However, they both withered, and Romeo and I sacrificed ourselves trying to save it. Even so, the goddess took pity on our souls, and gave us life once more." Juliet said.

"Your goddess must be kind and benevolent, to bestow a precious gift, such as a second life upon you and your husband." India replied.

Juliet nodded, but suddenly buckled.

"Lady Juliet, are you alright?" India asked urgently.

"The... the... babies are coming. I can't hold them in much longer." Juliet said.

India quickly rushed Juliet to her chamber, where the operation was to be performed. She called for Liechtenstein, who quickly prepared to help deliver the children. India had much experience with being a midwife, where she lived.

Romeo adjourned the council meeting early, in order to make sure Juliet came out well. He waited long hours, and then Liechtenstein came out to meet him.

"Are Juliet and the children OK?" he asked desperately.

"Come look for yourself." she said.

Romeo went inside, and Juliet was in tears, holding a healthy baby boy and girl.


End file.
